His Eyes
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: Amethyst eyes plague Seto Kaiba every waking minute, forcing him to come to terms with the emotions a recurring dream brings to him. [SetoYugi, implied SethAtemu, don't like, don't read, Seto POV]


I see the "I dare you to write that" look in your eyes, Seto... resulted... I WILL write it! Mwaha!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own YuGiOh, hell, I don't even have my own deck yet but I sooner or later will. The song Michiyuki is the ending song for the shounen-ai series Loveless. I suggest watching it. It's one of the best series I've seen so far. I suggest you go and look for the manga first. The series is a long winded prologue to it. X.x

**AN**: Best read while listening to said song. Gives the right feel to the fic.Came as I was playing it on loop in WinAmp™. Pairing is Seto/Yugi with a hint of implied Seth/Atemu.

-----

I lie awake in the middle of the night, nothing but the shadows encompassing the darkness around me. No one's here in this room. Just me. Nothing is here but the remnants of dreams I would rather forget. They're just dreams, just illusions in my mind but somehow, a part of me can't help but think they're more than that. They're not just dreams and have never been. Some part of me clings desperately to the wisps of those dreams, if only to relive the fleeting memories once more. The moon hangs high in the sky like a silver coin, catching my attention as I gaze out at it. Is he looking at that very same moon right now? Is he too plagued by dreams he can't understand, by dreams he wishes to interpret? I close my eyes once more, trying to regain what sleep I'd lost to the dreams. It's a futile effort, I know. Dreams that plague me when I close my eyes. Dreams that plague me even in waking hours.

His eyes.

Nearly the same eyes I meet in those dreams.

I can no longer dream.

Not without those eyes that haunt me.

I see him among his friends, those he indeed calls friends. I know they loathe me. I don't blame them. In fact, the feeling is mutual. It's with almost a morbid fascination that I watch Yugi. Those eyes... they held a certain light in them when he was with his friends, a certain light when he was with me, a light I couldn't explain. I merely shook it off. Of course there would be a change in emotion. We were rivals, we weren't even friends.

Perhaps we would never be.

Again my dreams plague me. Always the same scene, always the same feelings. I stand before him. He looks at me and I touch his cheek, the lightest of touches against that tanned skin. It is Yugi but it isn't, I know that much. It's me in that dream yet it isn't. He leans into my touch and leans against it, loving the feel of it, loving my presence.

I know this can't happen.

Only in the dreams that plague me yet fill me with the deepest of longings.

He turns to me, noticing me in the crowd. Dare I look? Dare I turn and see him? He who can hate no one... but I know he must harbor at least a measure of resentment... his grandfather's greatest treasure, the treatment his friends get from me.. There must be some measure of hidden hatred in those eyes when he sees me. There. That bite and bile when I even consider that to be true. It hurts, yes, but as I always, I bear the pain. I can't stand the thought of looking in his eyes, to look in them and see hatred.

I turn and leave despite the longing I feel deep within me.

Almost as it..

As if my soul begs for one thing in the presence of those amethyst eyes.

Please bind us.

Nothing changes. As the others come and go in the hallway, I too pass without much notice. No one does, really. Most have learned their lesson and stay away. A glance over my shoulder and there he is again. I don't understand. Almost as if he was seeking me out. I shook my head and made to leave. Down the hallway, where the crowd began to build would be where I knew I would lose him.

For the shortest moment, I turn back, seeking a final glimpse at those amethyst eyes before I disappear from his view. The sight is astounding. I see no hatred.

None at all.

Disappointment.

But why?

The dreams plague me again. I see him in front of me, falling into my arms as if he belonged there. Tanned skin, not his but his glistens in faint firelight. My fingers pass through his hair as I hold him in arms that are not mine but mine. He looks up at me, expectantly, longingly…

Then we kiss.

But the dreams always end there.

There is nothing more after that kiss.

I found him in the park after class.There he was, alone. No sign of his friends around him. No sign of anyone at all. He was simply alone, sitting like a broken doll that had been abandoned by its owner. Dare I approach? Dare I continue with the mindless charade of aloofness and nonchalance that I had all this time? I think not. I had played this game long enough. It was one game I was slowly growing weary of. He sees me. I know he does. Those eyes that melt the very fabric of my soul, the part of me that I have kept hidden for so long... they know. They know my every weakness, it seems. Only his eyes can look at me that way. Only his eyes are allowed entrance into my soul. I take a step forward. Do I dare indeed? He stands, knowing I'm there. A soft breeze begins to blow. Winter has come upon us, just around the corner. There it is, a chill in the air yet... I feel warm. He steps forward, those eyes glistening.

Amethyst eyes.

Amethyst, the stone of peace.

It's almost as if I have no control over my body. I reach out, touching his cheek as he stands before me. My fingers grace the skin, soft beneath my fingertips I notice I mimic the same movements I do in my dreams. He doesn't flinch. He doesn't turn away. He doesn't speak. My thumb brushes away a measure of moisture that falls from his eye. As he draws closer, I move my arms around him. The chill has set in. My hand cradles the back of his head, my eyes close. I could stay like this forever.

But then I remember my dreams.

There is no forever.

We cannot be one forever.

But I will find him each time.

---------

-OWARI-

All flames will be used to keep Malik happy with roasted marshmallows.

This is a oneshot. I don't want geniuses leaving a plea to UPDATE.

Dedications go to my omote. Unlike a certain yami/hikari pair, I feel the shadow is weaker this time around. Thank you for being my light. I love you for that. Gomen if you don't like the ficlet too much..


End file.
